


you're gonna sing the words wrong

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Art, Gen, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: Lady, running down to the riptideTaken away to the dark sideI wanna be your left hand man.-Art forDHMIS.





	you're gonna sing the words wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Originally drawn 7/8/16. Wow, I was in middle school then. Or maybe I wasn't. People lie on the Internet, kids.
> 
> I am aware that I drew this based on another piece of art very similar to this. I don't know the artist and lost the link years ago, so sorry about that. This is different enough that I think it can stand on it's own, however.

**Author's Note:**

> Who's ready for the seventh installment? I have mixed feelings. I thought they wrapped it up pretty well w/ #6.
> 
> Title taken from, of course, _Riptide_ by Vance Joy.
> 
> Comments make my day and kudos make the world go round.


End file.
